dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gcheung28/DC Heroes vs. Villains Bracket Tournament
The greatest DC heroes and villains collide within the pages of beloved comics, in epic video games, awesome movies, and on your favorite TV shows each week. But what happens when YOU have the power to crown the ultimate winner of an epic battle for supremacy? Vote for the heroes and villains you want to see duke it out in the next round. Will your favorites rise or fall? Share this link to rally fan support for your choices, and keep checking back to watch the battle continue. CLICK HERE to see your champion! Visit past rounds: *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 *Final Round File:Dc-heroesvsvillains-bracket.png| rect 4 3 55 54 Flash rect 5 65 54 114 Swamp Thing rect 5 126 55 174 Green Lantern rect 5 184 54 234 Batman rect 5 244 54 294 John Constantine rect 6 304 54 353 Wonder Woman rect 5 365 55 414 Batgirl rect 5 425 56 474 Black Canary rect 5 485 54 535 Aquaman rect 6 545 55 593 Doctor Fate rect 5 605 55 654 Green Arrow rect 6 665 54 714 Cyborg rect 5 725 55 776 Martian Manhunter rect 5 786 55 835 Shazam rect 6 845 56 894 Superman rect 5 905 55 954 Hawkman rect 614 4 665 54 Reverse-Flash rect 616 65 666 115 Brainiac rect 615 125 663 173 Joker rect 615 185 663 233 Vandal Savage rect 615 245 664 294 Deathstroke rect 615 305 664 353 Parallax rect 616 366 664 414 Ra's al Ghul rect 616 425 665 474 Black Manta rect 615 485 664 534 Sinestro rect 615 544 664 594 Two-Face rect 615 605 664 653 Lex Luthor rect 616 666 663 714 Cheetah rect 615 725 665 773 Doomsday rect 615 785 664 833 Riddler rect 616 845 665 895 Darkseid rect 616 907 664 953 Black Adam rect 73 36 123 82 Flash rect 75 155 122 201 Batman rect 75 275 122 320 Wonder Woman rect 75 396 122 442 Black Canary rect 75 515 121 561 Doctor Fate rect 74 633 121 683 Green Arrow rect 75 755 123 803 Martian Manhunter rect 75 876 121 922 Superman rect 547 35 594 82 Brainiac rect 546 154 594 201 Joker rect 545 273 594 319 Deathstroke rect 547 394 594 441 Ra's al Ghul rect 547 515 595 562 Sinestro rect 547 635 594 681 Lex Luthor rect 546 755 594 801 Doomsday rect 547 875 595 923 Darkseid rect 143 94 192 142 Batman rect 143 334 192 385 Wonder Woman rect 145 574 190 623 Doctor Fate rect 144 815 193 862 Superman rect 477 813 525 863 Darkseid rect 477 575 526 623 Lex Luthor rect 477 334 526 382 Deathstroke rect 477 94 525 142 Joker rect 212 214 261 260 Batman rect 212 696 261 742 Doctor Fate rect 406 694 454 742 Darkseid rect 407 214 457 263 Deathstroke rect 283 335 330 380 Batman rect 338 576 386 623 Darkseid rect 283 422 384 529 Batman desc none Category:Blog posts